Unspoken
by Pretty.Little.Lindsey
Summary: What if Aria Montgomery had an identical twin who took her place while she went on a hunt for A? How would her twin figure out how to live Aria's life with no direction. And how would Aria's twin react to her English teacher acting like they were in a romantic relationship? Mainly Ezria focused with other characters as well. Sort of a Lying game meets Pretty Little Liars plot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, here's a new story I just started. I've been playing with the idea for a while so I decided I'd write it out and upload it to see what you all think. I know this chapter is not the most interesting, but Ezra will show up next chapter and make things quite interesting and very very confusing. So review and tell me what you think! You know you want to! :) -Lindsey

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, I never had, and I never will (sadly). All I own is Roxy Balboa and my own imagination.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Hi, my name is Aria Montgomery and I know nothing about myself- that's because I'm not really Aria Montgomery. Let me explain. My real name is Roxy Balboa, an adopted 17-year-old girl from Minnesota. I never knew anything about my birth parents or family until three weeks ago- the same day that my life turned inside out. You see, my adopted parents had six other kids to worry about, meaning I wasn't really their prime focus. I decided to do some snooping around to find out anything I could about my birth family. What I didn't expect was for them to contact me.

On October 18th, I got a call from a girl who told me I was her twin and she wanted to meet me. At first I was skeptical, but once she proved herself on video chat, we became fast friends.

She had the life I had always dreamed of having, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't draw me in. I wanted to meet her- my parents. She had told me she was never told I existed, but assumed her parents just decided they couldn't handle two kids. I can't say it doesn't bother me that they chose her and not me, but I was determined not to hold a grudge.

We had made a plan to meet. I told my parents I was going to stay with a friend and I'd be back. It was summer, their lives were hectic, and they didn't really care much, so they let me go.

As soon as I got to Rosewood, I knew my life here would be different. Every house was a mansion, every girl dressed in designer clothing, and everyone seemed to know each other.

We pulled into the bus stop and looked at the man sitting next to me who had made small talk with me throughout the ride, "Well, this is my stop," I said, "It was nice meeting you." He smiled and returned the gesture before getting up and letting me pass by to get off the bus.

"Roxy!" I heard someone yell and as soon as I turned in the direction, a body much like mine ran over and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and started walking with her, "How was the ride?" She asked.

"Not too bad, but there was a kid behind me that kept kicking my seat," I replied.

"Oh, I hate that," She said, continuing to walk down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked suddenly.

"To my house, There's been a change of plans and I need to explain everything to you but there is no time."

"But aren't your parents-" She cut me off.

"No one is home, now please hurry!"

She rushed me inside a large, but beautiful house and raced me upstairs to what I assumed was her bedroom.

"I have to leave," She blurted out, "And I can't tell anyone otherwise A will know."

"What are you-"

"No let me finish, this is important. I don't know when I'll be back, but it's important for you not to give yourself away. You are me as long as I'm gone. Here's what you need to know. Mike's coming home in an hour, you need to change out of those clothes before he see's you. Hannah will pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow for school. Stick with her Em and Spence. You're class schedule is in your binder in your locker. Oh, and one last thing, if my dad brings up anything about Meredith, avoid it like the plague."

"Ok, so I-"

"I'm sorry, I really got to run. You're me remember. Bye!" and she ran out the door. For a moment I contemplated running out the door too and leaving this place behind, but the thought of meeting my birth family kept me rooted on the ground. Everything happened so suddenly. One moment I'm Roxy Balboa, the girl with no real family and hardly enough money to live off of, and now all the sudden, I'm Aria Montgomery with a life too good to be true, but I know nothing about.

I walked around Aria's room familiarizing myself with my surroundings. By the amount of books she had scattered around, it was evident she liked to read- a trait we share. She had a great, but quirky sense of style- something I picked up on from the clothes in her closet that I had already begun to experiment with, and she was close with her friends. There were numerous pictures of 5 girls, and some with the same girls, but the pretty blonde one missing. I wondered if there had been a falling out between them.

I studied the pictures trying to figure out which girl Hannah would be. I would find out in the morning but it would be nice to have a little briefing on each of them before having to fake being their best friends. What had seemed like a cool experience, living in Aria's shoes, suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. I had no idea anything about her friends, what kind of a student she was, her type in guys, nothing. We'd talked only enough for me to find out we were similar, but definitely not the same people.

I had to remind myself that I was a smart girl, one of the smartest at my old school, which means one thing only- I could do this. All I have to do is figure a few people out and I would be golden.

I contemplated telling one of Aria's friends that I was Roxy, hoping that if one of them knew, they could help me out, but Aria had said something about someone finding out, so no one could know. I do know one thing; Aria is smart too. If she told me not to tell anyone, I'm sure she has a fantastic reason for doing so.

My heart rate picked up as soon as I heard the front door open, knowing mike had come home. Per Aria's request, I had changed my clothing, experimented with her makeup, and made myself look as Aria-ish as I possibly knew how. I was ready to face Mike.

"Hey," he mumbled as I came into the kitchen. His head was stuck in the fridge, so I didn't have the best view of him. Aria had told me a little bit about him during our brief video chats, but I had never seen a picture of him. I was ready to see my little brother for the first time in my life.

"Hey mike," I replied, not knowing exactly what to say. He stuck his head out of the fridge and looked at me head on. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my little brother at last.

"When was the last time mom went shopping? We have no food in this house. I'm starved," He complained and I laughed.

"There's plenty of food, it just takes a little preparation."

"Who do you expect to prepare it?"

"You?" I asked unsure if I should continue. I honestly couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or he was just really a spoiled brat. _Think like Aria, think like Aria_ I had to tell myself. It was the only way I was going to get through this.

Apparently I looked a little uncomfortable as mike soon pointed out, "Cool it sis, I'm not going to let myself starve. Plus, mom will probably be home in half an hour."

Well that's just great. I could barely fool my brother, let alone my parents. _My parents_. I was so excited to meet them, yet so nervous. I wanted so badly to make a good impression but now I couldn't be myself, I had to be Aria, and Aria wouldn't try to make a good impression on her own parents at some random dinner. This was going to be tricky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. Just to reply to a couple of them, I'm just as big of an Ezria shipper as you all are, so rest assured, I would never have Ezra cheat on Aria :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pretty Little Liars, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

The dinner with my parents had gone much better than I would have expected. My mom cooked a fantastic spaghetti, and we all sat down around the table- something we never did at my old house. I didn't talk much and when my mom mentioned it, I told her I was just tired. She didn't seem bothered by that answer in the least.

My dad asked how my day was and I gave a simple "good" with a smile, and there was a bit of an awkwardness about the table after that, but I was able to make out that Aria and her father don't quite get along great. It's probably for the best. If they don't speak much, it's less of a chance I would butcher this up.

I decided to take an early night. If I was going to get through and entire day of school tomorrow, I sure as hell was going to need my rest.

I awoke in the morning to the blaring of my alarm, and got up quickly, nervous to start the day. After applying my makeup and dressing myself in Aria's clothing, I grabbed my backpack and got downstairs with just enough time to eat a quick breakfast before Hannah arrived ready to pick me up for school.

I heard a honk coming from outside and walked out the door to see a pretty blonde girl who I assumed must be Hannah driving a hot pink convertible. I silently laughed to myself before coming to the passenger side and getting in.

"No coffee?" She asked, catching me off guard.

"I uh… I had some earlier," I lied. So Aria was a big coffee drinker.

"Hm," She mumbled and drove off.

The drive to Rosewood High was about 3 minutes and Hannah spent it mainly talking about how her mom got mad at her last night and she had no idea why. I added a few 'Hmm,'s and 'I'm sorry's to show I was listening. I really was, very intently I might add. I had to listen to everything if I was ever going to fool people into believing I was Aria. I didn't know how long I was going to stay here, but I knew I couldn't blow my cover.

We arrived at school and walked with Hannah over to her locker.

"You're acting strange. We don't have enough time to jut sit here. Grab your stuff," She said, pointing to the locker next to hers. I had planned this out. I fumbled with the lock and looked at Hannah, "Ugh, I can't get it open."

Hannah gave me a glare and finally said, "Here give it to me." I watched her fingers work with the lock and made an internal note of the combination.

As soon as my locker was open, I stuck my head in and grabbed the large binder. True to Aria's words, my schedule was on the front of it. English first. I could most definitely do this. I turned around to see the other two girls from the pictures.

"Spence, have you talked to your mom yet about, you know," Hannah said looking around the hallway to the tall girl, who I assumed was Spencer.

"Guys, we should go." Said the girl I had to assume was Emily.

We all walked to the same class and Emily grabbed my hand, unconsciously showing me to my seat. The teacher looked at me like he knew something I didn't. I was slightly confused by the look, but I must have looked confused as well.

As soon as the bell rang, he started lecturing about 'To Kill A Mockingbird', one of my favorite books. He seemed passionate about it. I had to admit, he was quite cute too. 'Mr. Fitz', I played with the name a bit in my head before looking and catching him looking at me again. He gave a small smile and I looked away, unsure of what to do.

When the bell rang, I quickly picked up my things and made my way towards the exit of the classroom. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Mr. Fitz call Aria's name. I turned around to look at him and he waved me over. As soon as everyone had left the room, he began to talk.

"Okay, what's going on?" I shrugged and he continued, "Come on, talk to me. You've been avoiding me, saying you're too busy or have other things to do. And then in class today, you've been giving me to cod shoulder. What's going on?"

I looked at him unbelievably. Aria had been too busy for what? Why would she tell him she had other things to do? And why did he care if she was giving him the cold shoulder? He was young, maybe he was just friends with the students and took it personally if they ditched class or something. On the other hand, it didn't seem like something Aria would do to ditch class.

I looked to my feet wondering what I could say, and I soon felt a hand pulling my chin up. This was not something a teacher would do to a student. It was more of a romantic gesture than anything else. My breath caught in my throat and I stopped breathing.

He must have noticed I was uncomfortable because he dropped his hand, still awaiting a reply.

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Really? Because I feel like you're keeping something from me." He said.

"I told you, it's nothing. I got to go," Hiding the fact that I wasn't Aria was definitely not nothing, but if I was to figure out what was going on here, I couldn't let that slip. I turned around to walk out of the classroom, but his voice stopped me yet again.

"Can you come over tonight?" He asked

"I… I don't know. We'll see." I replied, completely unsure of why I would be going to Mr. Fitz's house. I didn't want to say no, but I also didn't want to say yes. Either could be bad. Really bad.

"I just miss you,"

I nodded at his confession, completely unsure of what to do at this point.

"Look, I got to get to class." I mumbled.

"Text me later or something if you decide to come over."

I looked him over again and shook my head, "Okay,"

I walked out of the door more confused than ever. I made my way to the science classroom for my next class and was the last one there. At least I was able to find my seat. As soon as I sat down, the bell rang and I immediately tuned out everything the teacher was saying.

In my head I rethought the last 10 minutes. I'm not entirely sure what that was. If Mr. Fitz wasn't Aria's teacher, I would be positive that he was her boyfriend. Even so, I'm still not sure that he isn't.

Also, why would Aria be avoiding him? Or not avoiding him, just too busy to see him? Was it all the plans getting me here and her leaving? Probably, but why wouldn't she tell me about him if he was her boyfriend, and more importantly, what do I do now.

If Mr. Fitz was Aria's boyfriend, then it couldn't be public could it? With him being her teacher, it could get him into a lot of trouble. And was it a mutual relationship. It didn't seem like he had forced her or anything. It seemed like a completely normal relationship, aside from the part where he's her teacher.

If he was her boyfriend, then who knew about it? Did her friends? Her parents? Everyone? No one? How long had it been going on, and how close were they?

I had to remind myself not to get carried away, I knew nothing about the situation. For all I know, they may not be in a relationship at all, but it does seem awfully suspicious.


End file.
